myheroacademiafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Capitoli e volumi
Questa è la lista di tutti i volumi e di tutti i capitoli esistenti. I capitoli sono contenuti in volumi, ognuno con il proprio titolo giapponese, con la trascrizione in rōmaji e con il titolo dato dalla Star Comics nell'edizione italiana del manga o una traduzione non ufficiale del titolo laddove il volume non sia stato pubblicato in italiano. Volumi かっちゃん2|Deku Bāsasu Kacchan 2}} *120: *121: *122: *123: *124: :インターン|Taidō!! Episōdo: Intān}} *125: *126: *127: *128: |pagine = 208 (Giappone) 208 (Italia) |personaggi = Kai Chisaki, Izuku Midoriya |jp cover = Volume 14.png }} *130: *131: *132: *133: *134: *135: *136: *137: |pagine = 192 (Giappone) 192 (Italia) |personaggi = Izuku Midoriya |jp cover = Volume 15.png |it cover = NoPicAvailable.png }} !! Gō!!?) *139: Brividi! Il labirinto sotterraneo (戦慄!!地下迷宮 Senritsu!! Chika Meikyū) *140: Suneater dei Big Three (ビッグ のサンイーター Biggu Suri no San'ītā) *141: Hassikai: Behind (八斎衆:ビハインド Hassaishū: Bihaindo) *142: Scudo, scudo, lancia, scudo (盾と盾と矛と盾 Tate to Tate to Hoko to Tate) *143: Battiamoci, Rappa! (勝負してみようや!! 乱波くん!! Shōbu shite miyou ya!! Rappa-kun!!) *144: Red Riot (1a parte) ( Reddo Raiotto ①) *145: Red Riot (2a parte) ( Reddo Raiotto ②) *146: Trasferta (出向 Shukkō) *147: "Toga-Twice" (トゥガイス!! Tūgaisu!!) |pagine = 192 (Giappone) 208 (Italia) |personaggi = Red Riot, Fat Gum, Suneater |jp cover = Cover1.PNG |it cover = NoPicAvailable.png }} Mugen 100 Pāsento?) |pagine = 192 (Giappone) |personaggi = Lemillion |jp cover = Volume 17.png |it cover = Volume 17 cover ita.png }} ヒーローのスタートライン Nanbāwan Hīrō no Sutātorain) |pagine = 192 (Giappone) |personaggi = Kai Chisaki, Eri, Izuku Midoriya |jp cover = Volume 18.png |it cover = Volume 18 cover ita.png }} *169: Il Festival della Cultura *170: Con Eri *171: Gentle e La Brava *172: L'organizzazione del Festival della Cultura è la parte più divertente (1) *173: L'organizzazione del Festival della Cultura è la parte più divertente (2) *174: Gold Tips Imperial *175: Quella mattina *176: Deku VS. Gentle Criminal ジェントル・クリミナル|Deku Bāsasu Jentoru Kuriminaru}} *177: Il cantiere |pagine = 192 (Giappone) |personaggi = Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari, Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozu, Katsuki Bakugo, Fumikage Tokoyami |jp cover = Volume 19.png |it cover = Volume 19 cover ita.png }} *179: Inizia il Festival della Cultura! *180: Senza che lo sappiano *181: Per qualcun altro *182: Lasciate proseguire il Festival della Cultura! *183: Un intero giorno al Festival della Cultura! *184: Hero Billboard Chart JP |Hīrō Birubōdo Chāto Jeipī}} *185: Wing Hero Hawks *186: Endeavor & Hawks ホークス Endevā Ando Hōkusu}} *187: "Brucia e ruggisci" vs. il Nomu High-End 脳無：ハイエンド|Moeyo Todoroke! Bāsasu Nōmu: Hai-Endo}} *188: Tuo padre diventerà il numero 1 ヒーロー Chichi wa Nanbā Wan Hīrō}} |pagine = 192 (Giappone) |personaggi = Izuku Midoriya, Eri, Mirio Togata, Kyoka Jiro, Tsuyu Asui, Ochaco Uraraka, Manami Aiba, Danjuro Tobita, Mashirao Ojiro, Nejire Hado, Ectoplasm, Hound Dog |jp cover = Volume 20.png |it cover = Volume 20 cover ita.png }} *190: ...il suo inizio! *191: Dabi, Hawks, Endeavor *192: A casa Todoroki *192: Immagini *194: Cielo invernale sullo Yuei *195: Scontro: sezione A vs. sezione B 組 組|Gekitotsu! Ē-gumi bāsasu Bī-gumi}} *196: Vai così, Shinso! *197: Sparatoria a colpi di Quirk *198: Ogni tanto bisogna fermarsi e analizzare la situazione *199: Operazione: improvvisazione nuove mosse! *200: Il saggio generale |pagine = 192 (Giappone) |personaggi = Endeavor, Hawks |jp cover = Volume 21.png |it cover = Volume 21 cover ita.png }} *202: Terzo scontro *203: Il flessibile Juzo Honenuki! *204: Tuning *205: Cambio di programma *206: La fine del terzo scontro *207: Vittoria preventiva *208: La fine del quarto scontro *209: L'inizio del quinto scontro *210: Il sogno del One for All *211: L'eredità *212: L'eredità (2a parte) |pagine = 192 (Giappone) |personaggi = Izuku Midoriya, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Shoto Todoroki, Itsuka Kendo, Tenya Iida, Katsuki Bakugo, Momo Yaoyorozu |jp cover = Volume 22.png |it cover = Volume 22 cover ita.png }} *214: La nostra battaglia *215: Momenti finali! Midoriya VS Shinso! 心操!!|Saishū Kyokumen! Midoriya bāsasu Shinsō!!}} *216: Conclusione! Sezione A contro Sezione B 組 組|Ketchaku! Ē-gumi bāsasu Bī-gumi}} *217: Un nuovo potere e All For One *218: L'Esercito per la Liberazione dei Meta *219: Go! Slidin' Go! *220: My Villain Academia *221: Il regalo di All For One *222: Tomura Shigaraki: Distosion |Shigaraki Tomura: Disutōshon}} *223: Scarafaggi *224: Festa per il ritorno |pagine = 200 (Giappone) |personaggi = Hitoshi Shinso, Izuku Midoriya, Dabi, Spinner, Himiko Toga, Tomura Shigaraki, Twice, Mr. Compress |jp cover = Volume 23.png |it cover = Volume 23 cover ita.png }} *226: Amore Sanguinario *227: Sonnolento *228: La ferita del cuore *229: All It Takes Is One Bad Day *230: Sad Man's Parade *231: La via *232: Poteri Meta e Quirk *233: Un futuro brillante *234: Ricordi distrutti *235: Tenko Shimura: Origin |pagine = 192 (Giappone) |personaggi = Hitoshi Shinso, Izuku Midoriya, Dabi, Spinner, Himiko Toga, Tomura Shigaraki, Twice, Mr. Compress |jp cover = Volume 24.png |it cover = Volume 24 cover ita.png }} |} Capitoli non ancora in formato tankōbon I seguenti capitoli sono apparsi su Shōnen Jump in Giappone, ma non sono ancora stati stampati in formato tankōbon. *236: Tenko Shimura: Origin (2a parte) *237: Tomura Shigaraki: Origin *238: Liberazione *239: Successione *240: Potenza *241: Fai l'intervista! *242: Merry Christmas! *243: Verso l'agenzia di Endeavor! *244: Consigliato *245: Pronti ad agire *246: Messaggio en:Chapters and Volumes Categoria:Media